Interrupted Questions
by Dana1
Summary: 2nd fic in the Shades of RAW series: There was a question Matt had but will he be able to survive the tag match to ask it.


Title: Interrupted Questions  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings/content: wrestling violence, angst, drama, psycho character or two.   
  
Per usual Dana fic. Oh and probably a few naughtywords.  
  
Category: WWF  
  
Summary: this is my AU (Yes I said AU so :P) of RAW on November 17 2003. There was a question Matt had but will he be able to survive the tag match to ask it.   
  
Author's note I HATED RAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm writing it my way. Everything's the same till they get to the hot tag (80s wrestling is still on my brain.). I'm a shipper of them what can I say? And I went against the grain. I'm sorry but I hope to justify everything in this first part.  
  
Second author's note: This is the second fic in my Different Shades of RAW series. They are all different ways the Lita/Matt thing could have gone down.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them don't want them (well I'd take Stevie Richards). Vince McMahon owns WWE. Okay I may claim a couple of people but i might now. but I'd rather not say just know if you know them from TV they are owned by themselves, or the company that created them. Thanks all I'm doing this my way!  
  
Distribution: FF.net always gets it eventually anyone else, ASK.  
  
"Lita come on baby just a little closer." Matt called stretching out his arm as far as he could. He was desperate to get the tag. "You're almost there."  
  
She lunged at his hand. He got into the ring and attacked Bischoff. He hit him with everything he had. He had seen the remarks Bischoff had made to his girlfriend and was beyond mad. He had sworn last year he wouldn't go back to RAW but Bischoff made him angry.   
  
He felt fingernails ripping at his hair and being yanked back. He saw Lita tackle Molly and he went for his finisher. He could hear the fans cheering and screaming but ignored them figuring they were cheering him on. Just as he was about to hit it he felt something hit him square in the leg and let go of Bischoff. Christian had hit him with a chair but disappeared from sight. A familiar hand stuck out and he took it. He got up and groaned as pain went through his knee.   
  
His former tag team partner and friend Shannon Moore was standing there. But he wasn't alone or the one who had helped him up. The man was the last person Matt expected to see on RAW. Someone who was fired by the WWF and had devoted time to something else. Someone who he hadn't talked to in quite some time.  
  
His brother Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Jeff? What are you doing here?" Matt asked shocked.  
  
"Saving you from getting your ass kicked."  
  
Matt looked around. Lita and Molly were still fighting and Bischoff was trying to get back to the back the ref was counting. The match obviously hadn't stopped yet. Matt got out of the ring, limping as he ran after Bischoff. He grabbed him and tossed him into the ring. Forgetting about Jeff and Shannon for the moment.  
  
He hit Bischoff with the Twist of Fate and the ref's hand hit the mat two times before pain went through his leg once more. He was pulled off Bischoff. Matt didn't see who did it but felt there was more then one holding him down as a chair was closed over his leg. Someone stomped down hard on it and Matt thought he heard something snap. He turned around clutching at his knee and once again saw Jeff and Shannon standing over him.  
  
What the hell is going on? Matt thought as pain continued to flare.   
  
"So much for Version 1." Jeff said and turned away. Matt pulled himself to a standing position and grabbed Jeff by the arm and about to ask him what that meant when his brother hit him in the face.  
  
Everything after that was a big blur.  
  
***  
  
Lita heard the referee pounding his hand on the mat and turned around to see Bischoff pinning Matt. Had she missed something? Last time she had looked Matt was beating the hell out of Bischoff.  
  
And was it her imagination or were Shannon and Jeff not only there but also just standing there watching. She picked up a mic that was lying at ringside and rolled into the ring. "What happened?" She asked Jeff.  
  
"Matt was pinned. Someone came in and punched him." She looked down and saw that his hand looked swollen. "Yeah Lita. It was me."  
  
She lunged at him. But Shannon grabbed her and held her back. Matt was getting off the mat but wasn't able to stand.   
  
Jeff still had the mic. "You want to know why? I knew that Matt would walk in and everyone would welcome him back. Everyone would forget what he did to me the last time he was on RAW. Chris Jericho called and told me what you had planned. I couldn't let it happen without giving you what you deserve. What's the matter Matt? Your knee hurt? You disgust me Matt." He said and started to leave the ring. Matt tried to lung at him but Jeff had been ready and ducked. He kicked him in the leg and then rammed his leg into the ring post for good measure before leaving. Shannon left with him.  
  
"That question Lita?" Matt asked barely keeping conscious. "Will you marry me?" He blacked out before he got the answer. 


End file.
